


Have you yet... Nope

by Highlander_II



Category: X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 13:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: A bit of a fix-it for X3. Scott isn't dead; Logan and Storm rescued him. And Scott seems to be on a mission.





	Have you yet... Nope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Babie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babie/gifts).



"Logan!" Scott called.

Logan had heard the heavy, running footsteps before he heard his name being called. It hadn't changed his focus. He was going to find a quiet place to smoke. He didn't stop.

Scott's footfalls kept thumping on the hard floor. When he caught up, he was hardly panting for air. The man obviously was keeping himself in shape. "Logan," he repeated, "hey, wait up."

"Have you told Charles?"

"What?" Scott asked. Then he was quiet for a moment. Logan waited for Scott to work through the question. "Not yet."

"Then the answer's still 'no'," Logan told him, and kept walking.

Six months ago, Logan and Storm had gone back out to the lake. Storm hadn't been thrilled with the idea, but Logan had insisted. He'd been right. Scott wasn't dead. He had been in some type of 'stasis' under the water.

Logan couldn't explain how he knew Scott was still alive. He only knew that he was. Dick or not, Logan couldn't leave him there.

Professor Xavier had looked into Scott's mind to see if he could find answers, but there were no clues. He couldn't figure out how Jean had done whatever it was she had done.

Scott had stayed in the coma-like state for about a week before he woke up. He had been groggy and almost blasted a hole in the wall. He recovered from that as well as expected. Then, a few days later, he was released from the infirmary.

However, Logan had discovered Scott was lying about how much of his memory he had retained. It happened the day Scott walked up to him, pushed him against a wall, and kissed him. Logan's next action involved pulling the man into a classroom to ask him just what the hell was going on.

There had been a brief conversation and Scott admitted that he probably shouldn't have done it that way. Which Logan appreciated. But, under the circumstances, he was willing to let it slide. That had been followed by a longer conversation about Scott's memory.

Apparently Scott had been getting by reading mission logs and asking pointed, but not suspicious questions to fill in the gaps. Logan told him that would only work for so long. That he needed to tell Professor Xavier.

Scott was afraid to tell him, though Logan hadn't yet figured out why. However, he had told Scott that there would be no entertaining the idea of anything that might be labeled a 'date' until Scott had told the Professor about his memory.

Scott was still resisting.

So, Logan was climbing the stairs to the third floor to find a quiet balcony. Scott could come along, but he would have to be quiet and keep his hands to himself. Or, he could go talk to Professor Xavier.

"You're an asshole, Logan!" Scott snarled at Logan's back.

Logan gave him the finger without breaking stride.

* * *

"Hey, Logan!"

"You tell Charles?"

"No."

"Nope."

It was a frequent conversation. Finally, Logan's curiosity got the better of him.

"Why?" he asked.

Scott sighed and stared at his shoes. "I don't want him to try to fix it."

Logan's brows bent in confusion. "Why not?"

"Why don't you?" Scott countered.

"Wish I could, kid."

Scott smirked. "I'm not a kid."

"Not the point. Why don't you want to fix it?"

Scott shrugged. "I... well, I kinda like this."

"Following me around?"

"No. Learning things again. Starting over." He shrugged. "It's kind of exciting. I don't have all of the preexisting mental assumptions about things."

Logan arched an eyebrow. "That's too deep for this time of day."

Scott frowned back at him. "It's two in the afternoon."

"I know," Logan growled. "It's time for lunch."

* * *

The next time he saw Scott, the conversation went a little differently.

"Hey, Logan!"

"Talk to Charles yet?"

"I did."

Logan stopped and turned over his shoulder. "What?"

Scott nodded. "I talked to him this morning."

"What did he say?"

Scott leaned against the wall. "He said that he respected my decision not to 'fix' my memory - for now."

"For now? He gonna fix it for you when you're not looking?"

"No. He told me that he would help me if I ever changed my mind."

Logan nodded. "Good," he said, then turned to continue down the hall.

Scott blinked and pushed away from the wall, quickly falling in step with Logan. "Hey - wait a minute. I just told you that I talked to the Professor..."

"Yep."

"So...?"

"So, what? That doesn't get you an automatic 'yes', Scott."

Scott took a quick hop-step to get in front of Logan and pressed a hand to the man's chest. He was fortunate that Logan stopped, since Scott couldn't actually stop him with just his hand. "Hold on. Are you saying that I have to ask and then just _hope_ you say 'yes'?"

"Yep."

"But I've been asking you for weeks."

Logan's expression was unchanged, despite the attempted puppy eyes from Scott's direction. "Maybe I'm not interested anymore. You took so long to tell Charles about your memory. Maybe I don't want to worry about you taking so long for other things."

"Logan..." Scott sighed, exasperated.

"Hey, kid, you snooze, you lose." Then he stepped around Scott and kept walking down the hall.

* * *

Logan saw Scott lurking outside his room. He'd be annoyed if it wasn't so damned funny. Rather than prompting the guy to come in, he waited and waited and _waited_ for Scott to drum up the courage to actually ask what he wanted to ask.

Scott knocked on the doorframe and stuck his head into the room. "Hey, you busy?"

"No," Logan said as he settled in an armchair.

Scott stepped inside, but left the door open. "So, I've been wondering, if you're at all interested in... well... you know..."

Logan shook his head. "No. I don't. What is it you're interested in, Scott?" And maybe he was a bit of a dick and shifted his hips in the chair. Adjusted his legs so they were set wide, attracting Scott's attention.

Scott tried to keep his gaze diverted, but it wasn't working at all. "Dammit, Logan. Can we just fuck already?"

Logan pretended to consider Scott's request for long enough that Scott started to get antsy and shift from foot to foot and glance over his shoulder to the door and brush a hand through his hair. It was endearing and desperate at the same time.

Finally, Logan put the poor man out of his misery: "Shut the door."


End file.
